


Annoying Stick-Waving mortals Tick Off Some Demigods **hiatus**

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Probably More - Freeform, also on Wattpad, at least I use good grammar, at least one person will die, jason is a shipper, people say it's awesome but idk, there will be so many Fault In Our Stars references after the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Percy, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Will, and Annabeth go to Hogwarts in the Golden trio's imaginary 8th year.Oh also Snape is a ghost.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. You don't get a title

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Thalia, and Reyna were sitting in Poseidon cabin, playing Mythomagic. Percy insisted Nico taught the group after the war.  
"Okay, ya' see, Apollo is stronger than Artemis whe-"  
"Hey! I take that as an insult!" Thalia said.  
The mid-day light filtered through the windows, making perfect lighting for the small words on the cards.  
"Thalia! I didn't make the game!"  
Nico and Thalia kept bickering until Will intervened, "Apollo is better."  
"You only think that because he's your dad!" Thalia yelled.  
"No, I just-"  
"Why are Greeks so damn loud?" Reyna asked, exasperated.  
"Speaking of Apollo, Will, can you ask your dad to turn the brightness down? My eyes hurt." Percy said with a lopsided grin.  
"I can't get him to do anything! Who do you think I am? Just because I'm his kid doesn't change anything."  
“Why don't we just go to lunch!" Annabeth yelled over the arguing.  
There were mumbles of agreement from everyone apart from Nico who muttered something sounded suspiciously like, 'I don't like food.'  
The group walked toward the dining pavilion. The table rule has been temporarily removed because the Romans were staying at Camp Half-Blood for a few days, along with the hunters. Therefore Percy, Reyna, Annabeth, Will, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason sat at the Zeus table.  
"Hey, bro." Percy called to Jason while he walked to the table.  
"Hey, wassup?" Jason said as Percy and the others sat at the Zeus table.  
Percy was about to say something, but Nico responded for him, "Your dad's domain."  
"Ha, Nico. Very punny. I'm dolphin-itly gonna use that one. It's an ama-Zhang joke." Percy smirked at Jason.  
“It's shocking how fast you come up with these, Per-sea." Jason grinned. Knowing puns get on everyone's nerves.  
Nico hit his head on the table and groaned, "What have I started?"  
"Nico! You're going to give yourself a concussion!" Will scolded his crush friend. Yes. Friend. I said friend.  
Everyone else was watching it fold out, not noticing Chiron cliptty-clopping over.  
"You're all dead to me." Nico stated, his head still on the table.  
Everyone went back to eating just as Chiron got to their table.  
"Hello children." Chiron greeted.  
There were sounds of 'hi' of 'yo' among the group.  
"I have a quest fo-"  
The table erupted in protest.  
"NO! It's been FOUR DAYS since the end if the war, give us a break!"  
"Annabeth and I aren't going. We went to Tartarus! We are NOT going on another quest!" Percy yelled, in which Nico responded, "Eh, been there, done that."  
There was a lot more yelling before the Centaur quieted them down, "Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Will, Reyna, and Nico, you will be going to a wizarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts." Chiron paused, waiting for the laughter. It didn't come. surprised, he continued, "You need to make an alliance with the wizards in case of another war. Do not. I repeat, do NOT reveal yourselves until I give you permission." Chiron looked up at the demigods, " Don’t use Iris Messages. You leave in two weeks. You'll stay with the Weasleys until September first. Their children are going to Hogwarts. You leave in two weeks.”  
"Anyway, you have two weeks to pack and learn magic. Any questions?"  
"Yes," Reyna said, "Who will control the twelfth legion when I'm at 'Hogwarts?'" she put air quotes around Hogwarts.  
"And what about the hunters?!" Thalia said, trying to hide her panic.  
"Who will run the infirmary? I mean . . . Kayla can but she has other things to do. . . ." Will's voice trailed off.  
“What about High school? Annie and me-"  
"Annabeth and I." Annabeth interrupted.  
"-were going to finish our final year of school!" Percy exclaimed.  
"I was redesigning Olympus. I need to get it done as soon as possible." Annabeth wasn't even attempting to hide her desperation.  
"You two will be able to attend your final year after Hogwarts. Artemis has agreed to this quest, Thalia. Kayla will be fine running the infirmary, I'm certain. Reyna, I'm sure Frank can handle the Legion." Chiron answered all the questions at once.  
>>><<<  
"We're off to see the Weasleys! The wonderful wizarding Weasleys!" Percy sang as he skipped to Thalia's tree.  
The newly dubbed, “Wizard Squad,” walked, (or in Percy’s case skipped,) to Thalia’s tree.  
“So,” Reyna said curiously, “you were a tree, and you're supposed to be 23?”  
“Mhm.” Thalia replied, distracted by her cousin’s antics.  
“Cool. So, how are the Hunters?”  
“Mhm.” Thalia answered, still not paying her any attention.  
“Did you know Percy and Annabeth were frickity-fracking in cabin eight while you were away?” Annabeth whirled around, staring wide eyed at Reyna, both girls knew this wasn’t true. It was Travis and Katie doing that. Reyna put a finger to her lips and motioned for her to turn around  
“Mhm.”  
“Oh really? What would you say if I told you I had a crush on you?”  
“Mhm- Wait, WHAT?” The whole group was now either walking backward or walking behind them. Percy had resorted to skipping backward.  
Reyna ran, it wasn’t like her, but this was going to be fun. She pushed Nico in front of her. “Neeks! Protect me from your hot- er- crazy cousin!”  
“Don’t call me Neeks,” Nico grumbled, “and what is it with you and liking my cousins? First Superman, then Kelp-head, now Pinecone Face?”  
Percy snorted, “Why do you like Sparky? I mean, I can understand Me, and maybe Jason.” he paused for affect, “but her?”  
But Thalia didn’t yell or walk away. She did the thing none of them expected her to do; she blushed. “I- erm- I- is that- is that true?” She asked, flustered.  
“What happens if I say yes?” Reyna questioned, still a bit scared for her life.  
“Um, nothing?” Thalia said, but it came out as more of a question.  
“It’s a yes.” Will whispered to Nico. Will was fangirling, everyone except Thalia and Reyna could tell.  
“Will! Stop fanboying!” Percy whispered-yelled to him.  
“It’s not something I can control!” Will answered in the same tone.  
“Shush! I need to see how this turns out!” Annabeth spoke dangerously low.  
“It’s, um, no.” Reyna (rep)lied, “I just wanted to see your reaction.”  
“Oh, okay.” Thalia looked down. Almost like she was disappointed.  
“THAT IS A LIE!” Will screeched.  
“How could you tell?” Reyna questioned. Will had to admit, she was scary.  
“My dad is the god of truth. I’m a human lie detector.”  
“How many things is Apollo the god of anyway?” Percy asked.  
“Well, to start, healing, music, poetry, archery, medicine, prophecy, and truth. But his symbols are lyres, laurel wreaths, pythons, ravens, swans, and bow and arrows.” Annabeth responded, then going into a long speech, “Apollo was the son of Leto or Latona and Zeus or Jupiter. Hera or Juno was angry that Zeus/Jupiter cheated on her, because she’s the goddess of marriage-”  
“We don’t need a history lesson before we get to school, Annie,” Thalia scolded playfully.  
Annabeth huffed. “Let's go, Nico has to shadow travel us to,” she looked down at her paper “The Burrow? Weird name.”  
“So. . .” Thalia started, “do you actually like me?”  
“Er, yeah.” Reyna answers. Thankfully, the other weren’t listening this time around. “But you’re a Hunter so there’s really no point.”  
“Yeah. . . I won’t kill you or anything. . . .”  
“Okay, that’s good. I like life.”  
Both girls walked away from the awkward conversation, feeling different things.


	2. I DUNNO. I DON'T LIKE CHAPTER TITLES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah

Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were sitting at the dinner table. The conversations were less lively without the twin's jokes. George wasn't himself without his other half. 

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley, Molly, exclaimed. "McGonagall has excepted some American exchange students, and I've volunteered to house then until they go to Hogwarts will you. Actually, they should be arriving tonight." 

As if on cue, six teenagers appeared out of the shadows all holding hands. A tall boy with blue eyes and blonde hair caught a falling boy and shoved something down his throat. he seemed like a bright person. The boy who fell was short-ish and wore all black he was most definitely EMO. Two girls who were holding hands let go of each other instantly, they were both blushing furiously. One had black hair that was cut short and wore a silver jacket and circlet. The other was dressed in more formal clothing, mostly purple and white. Her brown hair was in a braid down her back. There was a boy with raven hair and sea-green eyes who kept his hand clasped with a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. 

"Uh, hi?" the boy with sea green eyes said. "I'm Percy. We're the exchange students, we were told to come here. Are you the Weasleys?" 

"That's dark magic! How did you do that?" Harry yelled. 

"Harry!" Hermione scolded the chosen one. 

"It's not dark magic." The Girl In Purple stated sternly, "it's an inherited skill." 

"Yes, we are the Weasleys." Mrs. Wesley said happily. "I'm Molly, and I think everyone can introduce themselves." She looked at everyone else. 

"I'm Hermione Granger." 

"Ron Weasley." 

"we're- I am, George Weasley." 

"I'm Arthur Weasley." 

"Ginny Weasley." 

"And I'm Harry Potter." 

"Cool. I'm Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend-" Percy was cut off by the blonde girl. 

"Someone who can introduce herself. I'm Annabeth Chase." 

"Reyna." The girl in purple said. 

"What's your last name?" Ron asked. 

Reyna ignored him.

"I wouldn't recommend mentioning that if you value your eyes, or any part of your body really. I'm Thalia." Said the girl with the jacket. 

"Thalia who?" Hermione pressed. 

"Just Thalia. I don't use my mother's name." 

"I'm Will Solace." Said the sunny and bright boy. "And this," he nodded to the boy in his arms, "is Nico di Angelo." 

"And together they are Solangelo." Percy stated like it was a serious matter. 

"wha- Wait- Did you just ship us?" 

"He did." Hermione answered. 

"What's a ship?" Ron asked. 

"It's when you have two people and you want them to date or they are dating." Annabeth supplied. 

"But they're both boys." Ron said. 

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled. 

There was some yelling. Thalia and Annabeth had to hold Percy and Reyna back. 

"What did I do? Don't boys like girls?" Ron asked. 

"Ronald, if a boy likes a boy. They are homosexual or gay." Hermione said, annoyed. "it's perfectly normal." 

"Oh." Was Ron's smart answer. 

Just then Nico awoke and looked around, "Why is everyone so angry?" He asked groggily. 

"Nothing." Annabeth answered before someone could tell him what happened. 

"Anyway dears, would you like some dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a bit taken aback by Reyna and Percy. 

"Sure, we skipped lunch." Will answered for the wizard squad. 

Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and conjured 6 chairs, which the demigods sat in. Everyone else was already served so they took some food for themselves. 

"So, who's the empty chair for?" Percy asked. The brit's faces fell. 

"Απλά πέρασαν έναν πόλεμο που είσαι ηλίθιος! Πρέπει να έχουν χάσει κάποιον!" (They just went through a war you idiot! They must have lost someone!) Annabeth said to him, struggling to not raise her voice. 

Thalia put her head in her hands, mumbling some very 'nice' things in Greek. 

"Stupido cazzo." Nico muttered bitterly. (Pretty obvious what it means if you ask me.) 

"Quod est spissum et duos brevis tabulis ferebant." (He's as thick as two short planks.) Reyna said, wanting to yell at him. 

Will just looked at Percy with disbelief on his face, how dense could this boy be? 

Mrs. Weasley looked at George and made her choice, "We'd rather not talk about it right now." 

"It's fine. It just seems that Percy hasn't yet learned to be polite or to think before he speaks." Reyna supplied. 

Everyone ate in silence for a few minutes until everyone was done. 

"Well, I'll do the dishes, why don't you kids go play or whatever kids your age do." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing the children up the stairs. 

The demigods and child wizards were now in Ron's room. Sitting in an awkward silence. "So, why don't we play a getting to know each other game?" Hermione suggested. 

"That seems like a good idea, we don't have to wait until school to get to know each other." Will said excitedly. He's so extroverted it hurts to watch. 

"Okay, I'll ask a question and everyone has to answer honestly. We'll go around like that." Everyone nodded. "Okay, what school did you go to?" 

"We all went to Camp Half-Blood." Percy answered. 

"A school for only half-bloods! That's racist!"(I don't think that's the correct term, but bear with me.) Hermione was disgusted 

Annabeth, being the smart person she is, had a response ready, "It isn't just for half-bloods, it's a wizarding school for kids with one and no parents." 

"Did you say camp?" Ginny questioned, you can't blame her. She is a curious girl. 

"Yes, we go to mor- muggle school during the year so we can learn math and that junk." Nico said with sass laced in the last part of the sentence. 

"I didn't go to Camp Half-Blood." Reyna said, "I went to Camp Castra." Percy and Nico laughed out loud. They got weird looks and a glare from Reyna. 

"What's so funny?" Harry asked. 

"It's just that castra means something funny in Latin." Replied Nico, who had recomposed his calm act. 

"What does it mean?" Asked Ron, who hated to admit he was curious about the newcomers. 

"Unimportant-" Annabeth started but was cut off by Will. 

"THeRe's A mIlLioN tHiNGs I'vE nEvER doNe! JuSt yOU wAiT, jUSt yoU WaIT!" 

"Shut it, you Hamiltrash!" Nico yelled at Will, his crush friend. Will huffed but shut up. 

"I'm not going to ask." Harry declared, shaking his head. 

"Where's George?" Ginny asked. She was worried about his mental health. 

"He's teaching Lee how to run the joke shop. He got a different job." Ron answered. 

"What languages were you speaking?" 

"Italian." Nico said. 

"Latin." Reyna answered simply. 

"Latin?" Hermione asked, "that's a dead language though." 

"Actually," Annabeth corrected Hermione, "Vatican City speaks Latin still. I was speaking Greek. So was Thalia. Apparently she has some very colorful curses." 

"I can say for a fact she does. I was sitting next to her." Will said. 

"I was speaking English." Percy announced jokingly. 

"They know, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with an amused look on her face. 

When the children were about to continue the game, Mrs. Weasley walked in, "Hello, kids. You need to go to bed now. It's getting late." 

"Okay, mum. We'll go to bed in a few minutes." 

"Are there any questions you people really want the answer to?" Reyna asked, "because we should probably go to bed." 

"What were your childhoods like?" Harry asked. The demigods exchanged looks. "You know, parents? Siblings?" 

All the half-bloods called not going first at the same time. 

"Okay?" Hermione asked, "I'll go first. I'm an only child, and my parents are muggle dentists." 

"Well, you've met mine and Ginny's mum and dad. Also, some of our siblings. There's Bill, Charlie, and Percy who you haven't met. Fred was who the empty seat was for, he died in the battle of Hogwarts." Ron look really depressed at the end. 

"My parents are dead." Harry looked at the demigods, as if daring them to say they've been through worse. 

"Oh, if it can be that simple, I'll go next." Reyna declared, "My mom is dead, my dad is dead. And my sister works for the, muggle, delivery service." She exaggerated the word Muggle, as if it sounded weird in her mouth. 

"My mom died. My dad remarried to Helen from Had-" Annabeth stopped and corrected herself, "Hell. I have two half brothers on my dad's side and one on my mom's." 

"My dad drowned after I was born." For some odd reason Percy smirked at this, "after a while, my mom remarried to an abusive bas-" Percy was stopped by Will covering his mouth. 

"Μπάσταρδος." Will stated, "he was going to say μπάσταρδος." 

"Yeah. She remarried that μπάσταρδος, but he died. Now she's married to my English teacher. I have a half sister on my mom's side and a half brother on my dad's side." Percy ended his mini-speech. 

"My dad is dead, my mom is dead, I thought my brother was dead. He's not. He and Percy are- never mind. But I live with my half-sister." Will looked offended at the last statement. 

"My mom is a country singer and my dad died. I have a sister and three brothers on my dads side." Will said.

"Wait, three?" Percy mumbled. "Oh." A look of sadness washed over his face.

Nico sighed; the demigods knew how hard it was for him to talk about his family. He went on anyway, "My mother was killed, my dad is dead." Percy snickered. "My sister is dead. And there's my other sister Hazel." Thalia and Percy looked gulity at the mention of Nico's dead sister.

"Well," Hermione said, a little disturbed by all the death in their childhoods, "Let's go to bed, us girls should go to Ginny's room."

(Word Count: 1764) 


	3. Thalia Deserved It! (This one gets a name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia gets hit with a book. I don't remember the rest. I wrote this a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Titan Curse, Conner tries to convince Nico that Poker is better than Mythomagic. That's evil. 

The female demigods followed Ginny and Hermione down the hall to another room, "I'll go get some blankets from mum." Ginny mumbled, clearly intimidated by these newcomers, as she walked out of the room. An awkward silence settled between the girls until Ginny re-entered the room. "I was only able to get enough blankets for three people, meaning two of you will have to sleep together." 

Annabeth, being the Theyna shipper she was, pushed Reyna and Thalia forward. "They will." 

Reyna became a stuttering mess while Thalia just glared at Annabeth. "I don't have a choice, do I?" 

"No," Annabeth replied with the same glare. 

Thalia, sighed, "okay." 

Seconds later Reyna calmed herself. "I am not freaking out. I am perfectly calm. Annabeth, thank you so much for making this decision." Ginny looked between the two girls but nonetheless distributed the blankets. 

Meanwhile, the (inferior) males had gotten more bedding because Mrs. Weasley could tell Will was crushing on Nico. Mothers are like that. Ron, being the slob he is just threw the blankets and yelled, "take what you need!" And jumped in his bed. Taking Ron's advice, everyone took their blankets. 

"So," Harry asked, "what's with all the death in your lives?" 

"Well," Percy started, fabricating a lie, "Since you guys went through a war last year, they wanted to send people who weren't strangers to death." 

Nico snickered and mumbled, "You've met death." 

"How the Hell do you meet death‽" Ron asked, bewildered. 

"We um-" 

Nico cut Will off, "We have a," he started counting on his fingers. "A relative named Thanatos. And Thanatos is the Greek god of death." They could not let Will try to lie; his dad was the god of truth. 

"Yeah, we're familiar with death," Will said in a faint voice, "But it wasn't an innovative idea to send the three people with PTSD." 

"What's PTSD?" Ron asked 

Will was going to answer responsibly but Percy stopped him, "PTSD stands for pretty, talented, super, descendants," he said proud but jokingly. "Which Jason has too." 

"Jason is only the last one," Nico told. "He's cheating on Piper with a freaking brick." 

"That's not even what PTSD stands for!" Will exclaimed, "It means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." 

"What traumatizing thing did you go through?" Harry asked, "I went through death, war, and attempted murder multiple times. And even I don't have that." 

"I'm going to bed!" Percy announced, a bit louder than necessary. 

"Yeah," Nico said at a normal volume, "me too." The two boys lied down, not really sleeping. The other boys followed the actions. 

Hermione asked the same question. "Why is there so much death in your lives?" 

"That is a question you can ask the Fates," Thalia supplied, stealing the half of the blanket Reyna was using. 

"Ask the Fates and blame Octavian," Reyna added while taking back her half of the blanket and attempting to sleep. 

"Who's Octagon?" Ginny asked. 

Annabeth burst out laughing, "That's what Mr. D would call him!" Reyna and Thalia joined in. 

"If you don't mind me asking," Hermione started, "Who are these people?" 

"Oh, sorry." Annabeth calmed her laughing, "Mr. D is our school's principal. He insists on calling people the wrong name. For example, he calls Percy Peter Johnson and he calls me Annie Bell Face." She looked at Reyna, knowing she knew lots more about Octavian. 

Reyna saw Annabeth looking at her and sighed, "Octavian was a boy who used to go to Camp Castra. He killed himself." Ginny and Hermione gasped. "That came off wrong!" Reyna exclaimed, "He was trying to fire a canon for some odd reason and got himself flung into something and blew up. Percy hates him because in his brief time at Camp Castra Octavian 'murdered' his 'precious child,' as Percy put it." 

"Meaning Octavian stabbed his stuffed animal with a knife." Annabeth finished. 

Thalia was the only one who laughed. "Now that is a story I didn't hear from Jason." 

Hermione and Ginny gave the other girls strange looks. "Well," Hermione said. "We should be getting to bed." 

To Percy's surprise, Nico did not have nightmares of Tartarus when he slept. Oh, dear reader, you may be wondering "Why was Percy watching Nico sleep? DO YOU SHIP PERICO!?" 1) I don't ship Percico. That is just gross. And 2) Percy could not sleep without having nightmares unless Annabeth was with him. What else was Percy supposed to do at two in the morning? 

A few hours later at 4:08 A.M. Nico awoke from a nightmare of Tartarus, gasping. Percy grabbed Nico's arm and he jumped. "You okay, Nico?" Percy gently asked. 

"Yeah I'm," Nico mumbled, "I'm fine. Just Tartarus." 

Percy sighed. "Nico, Tartarus isn't something you put 'just' in front of." Percy was like a big brother to Nico. Scratch that, from what I have heard big brothers are awful. But you get the idea. 

"I'm fine," Nico insisted. 

"How did you do that?" Percy asked. 

"Do what?" Nico was confused by Percy's question. 

"Sleep without dreams from The Pit." 

"I guess I fell asleep knowing I wasn't alone in the room." 

Percy smiles, "that's good. Anyway, do you want to play some Mythomagic?" His grin widens as he pulls out cards. 

Nico smiles too, "I bet Hades could beat Poseidon." 

"Could not!" Percy whisper yelled. Knowing these too, it was a surprise they kept a conversation at a quiet tone. 

(I was going to end it here, but I am nice [sometimes].) 

An hour later Will woke up, his face scrunched in disgust. "You okay?" Percy questioned. 

"You do seem do ask that question at lot, Percy," Nico joked. 

"I'm fine." Will sighed, "The only reason Apollo kids 'wake up with the sun' is because dad plays the elevator music from Olympus every morning." 

"That sounds like torture!" Percy exclaimed. 

"It is," Will confirmed. "Anyway, did you two sleep? You guys do not have an extremely healthy sleep schedule." 

"Nico slept," Nico referred to himself in the third person. "Percy didn't." 

Will sighed, "dude, you've got to stop pulling all-nighters." 

"I would if I could be with Annabeth!" Percy whisper shouted. 

"Could you both shut up?" Nico suggested, "we can play and talk until they wake up." 

Percy huffed, "fine, zombie dude." 

Nico muttered something about them "not being zombies" 

Meanwhile in the girl's room, Thalia was waking up and rolled over, taking the blanket with her. Reyna, now shrouded with the chilly morning air, was angry about it. Annabeth, sensing Reyna anger, folded the page in her hardcover, (Yes, the great Annabeth Chase folds her pages. Fight me.) and slid it to Reyna. Reyna picked up the book and swung it at Thalia's head. 

"Ah!" Thalia screamed. The noise of impact alone was enough to wake the other girls and alert the boys and George (Who had apparated back in the night), which it did. 

The male demigods shared a look and rushed down the hall, waking Harry and Ron. They met George running to the door. Percy, knowing Thalia, knocked. If Percy just ran in Thalia would have his head. 

"Come in!" hollered an exasperated Ginny. 

George burst in followed by the other boys, "what the hell happened?!" 

Thalia pointed at Reyna, who pointed at Annabeth, who just shook her head. 

"I think it was Thalia's fault!" Percy declared. 

"I think if you blame Thalia, she'll kill you!" Nico mocked. 

"Dam right," Thalia grumbled


	4. I Don't Live In A House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot.

"Dam right," Thalia said. Percy laughed. 

Harry and Ron stumbled to the door behind them. "What the bloody Hell? It's five in the morning!" Ron groggily questioned. 

Annabeth sighed, "Thalia woke Reyna up. Reyna got angry, I gave her my book and she used it as a murder weapon." 

"Eh," Percy responds, "sounds about right." 

"Well there's no point in going back to bed," Ginny complained. "Come in," she beckoned the boys. 

The boys minus George went in. "I have to go somewhere before mum wakes up," George said, "I'll be back." And with that he apparated to Zeus knows where. 

"So . . ." Percy said, "what do we do now?" 

"What were those cards on the floor in my room?" Ron asked. 

Percy grinned and looked at Nico, for some reason expecting him to go into a rant like he would when he was ten. Nico sighed, "They're Mythomagic cards." 

"Mytho- what cards?" Hermione asked, utterly confused. 

"It's a card game," Thalia explained, "With very inaccurate Greek gods and Goddesses." 

"It isn't that inaccurate," Will countered. 

"Is to!" Thalia exclaimed. 

"They should've based off Roman myths," Reyna muttered. 

"Roman myths are trash." Thalia shot at Reyna. 

"Pine trees are trash." Reyna shot back. 

All the demigods stopped what they were doing and looked at Reyna. 

Thalia gaped at her. "You take that back." She said, fully offended. The wizards gave them some very weird looks. 

"Not unless you apologize." Reyna calmly countered. 

Thalia glared at Reyna, but she stood her ground. "Fune," Thalia grumbled. "Roman myths aren't trash." 

"And Pine trees are as mighty as Zeus." Reyna finished. Thalis rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not going to ask." Ginny declared. 

"You don't want to know," Annabeth admitted. 

"We should be quiet," Hermione suggested. "We wouldn't want to wake Mrs. Weasley." Everyone else nodded, followed by an unpleasant silence. 

Slowly but surely, the teens drifted off into different conversations. "Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Harry asked. 

"What's Squid-Bitch?" Percy said. 

"Squid-Bitch?" Hermione muttered. 

"You don't know what Quidditch is‽" Ron exclaimed. 

"No," Percy said in a 'duh' tone. "Why else would I ask?" 

Ron looked at the other demigods, who all shook their heads. Ron and Harry went ahead to explain all the rules of Quidditch, with Hermione and Ginny intervening at times. 

"Hogwarts has a Quidditch team for each house." Ron finished. 

"Speaking of houses," Hermione said, "which house do you think you'll be in?" 

"Houses?" Will asked. "I don't even live in a house!"


	5. OOOOOOOH GEORGE IS IN TROUBLEEEEEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I *think* that this is the one where the houses are explained idk

"Houses?" Will asked. "I don't even live in a house!"

"Yeah," Harry explained, ignoring what Will said. "Gryffindor the brave, Hufflepuff the nice ones." 

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but shut it. Giving Harry a pointed glare. 

Harry, not noticing Hermione's glare, continued. "Ravenclaw the smart ones, and Slytherin the evil ones." 

"Well, Annabeth is obviously Ravenclaw." Pery said. 

"Nico's Slytherin!" Thalia said at the same time Nico said, "Thalia's Slytherin!" The two glared at each other. 

"Will's probably Hufflepuff," Annabeth suggested. 

"And Percy's Gryffindor, no doubt." Will said. 

Everyone turned to Reyna silently asking her opinion. 

Reyna shrugged. "Gryffindor probably." 

"We're all in Gryffindor." Ginny said. 

"I'll give you the real descriptions," Hermione said. "Gryffindor the brave, Hufflepuff the loyal, Ravenclaw the clever, and Slytherin the cunning." 

"I'll probably be Ravenclaw." Said Annabeth. "Will'll be Hufflepuff. Percy, Nico, and Thalia might be Gryffindor. And Reyna'll probably be Slytherin." 

Ron made a face when Slytherin was mentioned. 

"So," Harry tried again, "Quidditch?" 

"Nope! Never!" Percy exclaimed. 

"I'm with Percy," Nico said. 

"Ditto." Thalia shrugged. 

Harry and Ron turned to the other three. "It depends," Annabeth said. "Are there any other extra curriculars?" 

"There are," Hermione said. "Like chess and dueling." 

"Dueling?" Percy asked, suddenly exited. "Like with swords?" 

Harry was starting to get suspicious. I mean seriously, swords? He was skeptical of everything these days, but he was trying to give these people a chance. 

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "No swords!" 

Harry eyed the FESs, looking for anything out of the ordinary. 

"Oh," Percy sounded disappointed. 

Thalia hummed in disappointment and Nico shrugged. 

Harry found what he was looking for. There was an odd scar on Annabeth's shoulder. That explained the swords (kind of). 

Annabeth would have responded, but she was not listening. She could feel Harry's eyes on her. She had only worn a tank-top and shorts to "sleep." She could not say she hadn't worn anything similar in public. (With training and all.) But no one stared at her at camp. She caught his eye and glared. He immediately looked away. 

As for Reyna and Will's lack of response, Reyna was just indifferent about the subject. They could train elsewhere. And Will. . . well, Will was distracted by Nico. He would never admit it to anyone, but he has developed a crush on Nico. He was convinced Nico would never like him back, though. 

"Why would your first thought be swords‽" Ron asked. 

"Doesn't matter," Annabeth said quickly before anyone (read: Percy and/or Will) could give anything away. 

The conversation was about to continue, but they heard a yell from downstairs. "George Weasley!" it sounded like Molly. "What on Earth did you do to your hair‽" 


	6. Who The Hades Are Your Sources?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite idk why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Piper are the sources.

The conversation was about to continue, but they heard a yell from downstairs. "George Weasley!" it sounded like Molly. "What on Earth did you do to your hair‽" 

"Well," Ron said, "looks like mum's awake." 

"You guys can go," Harry said, waving off the demigods. "We will be down in a minute." 

The group walked out the door and slowly down the stairs. Annabeth had not been outside and could not make out what it would look like, not having been in all the rooms. 

Well, she thought, I'll be in for a surprise. 

And she was right about that. I expect you all remember the Burrow. If not, let me refresh your memory. The interior is somewhat a mess. Not really, but the walls were covered in pictures and the book shelves were filled. It felt more cluttered than it was. And the outside, well, it is only held up by magic. 

Percy and Annabeth were planning a moonlight tryst for that night. 

"Three?" Percy asked. "Isn't that really late?" 

"Well, actually it's early." Annabeth said. "But yes. We don't want to risk anyone being awake, though." 

There as more whispering between the two. But even my all-knowing, all-seeing, all-wise, omniscient self could not tell what they were saying. I could, however, hear what was being said between Thalia and Nico. 

"Percabeth," Thalia muttered. "I cannot believe they are setting up a date while on a quest." 

"It wouldn't be the first time." Nico said. "If my sources are correct, they went on a date in Rome during the most recent quest." 

"Your sources?" Thalia asked. "Who are your sources?" 

"No one of importance." 

"Sure." 

They stopped when the end of the stairs were reached. The feeling of not knowing what to do was almost tangible. 

"How about we just knock on the kitchen door." Reyna said. "That way if he's getting beat, we don't walk in on anything." 

No one said a thing, but they walked up to the door and knocked. 

"Come in!" Mrs. Weasley called through the door. 

Reyna, being the one who knocked, opened the door and stepped in. "Good morning." 

"Good morning, dears." Molly looked behind them. "Where are the others?" 

"They were talking about something, couldn't really tell what," said Annabeth. "They told us we could come down here." 

"Well then, come in. There's food on the table." Mrs. Weasley gestured at some chairs. 

Meanwhile upstairs there was a heated discussion about the dedemigods. 

"They are not evil, Harry!" Hermione said. There was no worrying about being loud with how far Ginnys room was from downstairs. 

"I'm not saying they are," Harry explained. Just a little suspicious. I don't think we should open up about sensitive stuff to them." He paused "Or really be friends at all." 

Hermione was going to object but Harry stopped her. "You can if you want, but that's just my opinion. Not wanting to be friends with them is just a gut feeling." 

"I second that!" Ron said, pointing to Harry. 

Hermione sighed. "Okay. I don't think we should talk about important war things to them, but I want to try to become friends." Ginny nodded 

"Hermione seriously-" Ron started, but Ginny flicked him. 

"It's her opinion!" Ginny scolded. "Not yours!"


	7. The Chapter With Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to buy stuff in this one.

Come in!” Mrs. Weasley called through the door. 

Reyna, being the one who knocked, opened the door and stepped in. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, dears.” Molly looked behind them. “Where are the others?” 

“They were talking about something, couldn’t really tell what,” said Annabeth. “They told us we could come down here.” 

“Well then, come in. There’s food on the table.” Mrs. Weasley gestured at some chairs. 

Soon later, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walked in.

“Mum,” Ron asked, “why were you yelling at George?”

Mrs. Weasley paused a moment. “He dyed his hair. But it’s not a big deal,” Molly actually thought it was a big deal. “He doesn’t live here. He was visiting this morning.”

No one really knew how to respond to that. They ate the food, Mrs. Weasley really was a good cook.

Molly was okay with George dying his hair. It was for a good reason. He had dyed his hair a bright blue, and frankly, it was odd. But he had done it because, in his own words, “Every time I look in the mirror, I see him and not me.” Him, as in Fred. Which I, the writer, assume you would know. It really is a basic fact.

Harmless conversations were around the table. Harry and Ron were talking about this year's Quidditch, Ginny and Hermione were talking about anything that came to their minds. The Greek demigods were whispering in Greek about how they should go about sacrificing to the gods.

Thalia turned to Reyna. “Τι νομίζετε;” (What do you think?) 

Reyna rolled her eyes. “You guys do know I can say about ten words in Greek, right?”

“I bet you couldn’t say ten,” said Percy.

Reyna sighed. “Οι Ρωμαίοι είναι πολύ καλύτεροι από τους Έλληνες. Είσαι ηλίθιος, δεν είμαι. (Romans are way better than Greeks. You are stupid, I am not.) That’s twelve.”

“Who even told you what that was in Greek anyway?” Will asked.

“I told the Hermes boy who was calling me, ‘the scary, pretty, lady with knives and doggos’ I wouldn’ hurt him if he told me.”

“You. . . Okay.”

“Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley?” Thalia asked. 

“Yes?” Mrs. Weasley said.

“Do you have a fireplace we can burn some food in? It’s a sacrificial thing for our religion.”

Molly didn’t expect that, but she brought them over to her fireplace. 

“Incendio.” Molly waved her wand.

The demigods all put some food into the fire and said the names of their respective parents.

“Gods?” Ron asked.

“Yeah,” Annabth nodded slowly. “We worship more than one god.”

Ron didn’t know how to respond to that so he just ate his freaking waffle and finally shut up which he should have done a long time ago because he has nothing smart to say and is just wasting everyone's time with his useless questions and crap.

>>><<<

About an hour later in Diagon Alley, the demigods had gone off on their own. They had already been supplied with money.

Annabeth was talking about the Architecture of Gringotts, the Wizard bank. Even someone with no interest would have to admit it was impressive.

When the demigods found the wand shop, (Olivers, is what they think the sign said,) they walked in, duh. What else would they do? Stand outside until sundown? Eat potatoes on the roof? Smash the window and eat the glass? Take bites out of the door? Cook each other over a fire outside? Huh? Anyone got a better idea? Okay, so, they walked in.

The old man running the shop didn’t look up from what he was writing. “You all seem a bit old to be getting your first wands.”

“We--” Annabeth was cut off by the old man who had looked up by now.

“You’re different,” He said.

“I--” Nico also got interrupted.

“You're not wizards.” The man decided as the demigod's hand went closer to the weapons. “You’re demigods.”

Thalia let out a quiet string of curses as she aimed her bow.

The man put his hands up “Woah, woah, woah. I am Garrick Olivander, son of Vulcan, legacy of Hekate.”

Thalia reluctantly lowered her weapon. “So . . . can we get our wands?”


End file.
